Fallen Too Far
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: Hari itu dia jatuh cinta./Dia masih tidak menyadari apa yang dia rasakan padanya./Trauma akan masa lalu menahannya dan menutup pintu hatinya hingga sebuah insiden membuatnya harus berpikir ulang dan kembali membuka dan menata hatinya./Spesial buat Teh Aya/AU


"Karena kau akan tumbuh menjadi wanita yang menawan. Kau tak perlu memikirkan orang yang mengejekmu. Suatu hari nanti mungkin kau akan tertawa mengingatnya. Ingatlah, kau cantik dengan caramu. Kau unik. Dan rambutmu menarik. Okay? Ayo, kita kembali ke dalam." Kau mengulurkan tanganmu sambil tersenyum padaku. Genggaman tanganmu dingin, tapi hatiku menghangat karenanya.

Lalu aku menyadari bahwa hari itu adalah hari di mana aku jatuh cinta padamu ... .

.

_Sometimes I think of you and I miss you so much_

_But I will just bury it in as beautiful memories_

-_First Love, _After School

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC

.

Spesial untuk tetehku, Teh Aya. :D

.

Enjoy Yourself!

.

**Fallen Too Far**

.

.

.

Jemari lentik itu mengaitkan dirinya pada telinga cangkir yang berisi cairan kecokelatan. Asapnya mengepul menandakan bahwa cairan itu masih panas. Bibir berwarna _peach_ itu sesekali meniupkan angin pada isi cangkir itu, lalu menyeruputnya perlahan. Mata hijaunya kini menatap jendela yang basah karena air hujan yang masih mengguyur. Dia tidak menghiraukan dua manusia lainnya yang duduk di pinggir dan depannya yang kini sedang mengobrol asyik.

Cangkirnya ia letakkan kembali dan kini kedua tangannya menyangga dagunya. Ingatannya kembali ke masa dia berumur sepuluh tahun. Dia tahu dia bukanlah seorang gadis kecil yang cantik ditambah dengan warna rambutnya yang aneh yang sering menjadi bahan ejekkan. Terutama saat ulang tahun Itachi, di mana untuk pertama kalinya dia menangis karena ejekkan itu. Ino membelanya tentu saja, dan mengejek balik Kimimaro dengan kata-kata yang tidak menyenangkan. Sakura berlari ke arah taman, dan di sana untuk pertama kalinya juga dia bertemu Sasuke.

Kala itu, Sasuke mendengarkan apa yang diceritakannya, dan dia juga menenangkannya. Mengahapus air matanya dengan jemarinya yang terasa dingin, menyemangatinya, dan Sasuke membuatnya kembali tersenyum. Dia tidak akan pernah lupa hari itu. Tidak akan pernah lupa sentuhan itu dan sugesti yang Sasuke berikan padanya serta senyuman hangatnya yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya, dan hari itu pula di mana dia menyadari dia jatuh cinta.

"Sasuke, sini!"

Suara Ino membuatnya kembali ke masanya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, bukan karena suara Ino tapi karena nama itu, Sasuke. Sakura menahan napasnya saat pria itu menggeser tempat duduk di pinggir Itachi dan duduk di sana, bahkan dia tidak berkedip saat menatap wajah itu. Yang lebih membuatnya hampir serasa jantungnya seakan jatuh adalah saat mata itu menatapnya. Lututnya seketika lemas. Tatapannya sangat lain jika dibandingkan saat terakhir kali mereka bertatapan. _Ini bukan Sasuke yang aku kenal._

Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada cangkir berisi tehnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Aaaaa ... aku lupa memberitahumu, Sakura. Kemarin malam Sasuke baru saja tiba," jelas Ino.

"Sasuke. Selamat datang kembali."

"Sakura." Kali ini Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya agak keras dan saling menautkan jemari yang berada di pangkuannya. Dia gugup dan agak merinding saat mendengar suara Sasuke. Ragu-ragu Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah bertahun-tahun lewat, Sakura menyadari perasaannya pada Sasuke masih sama. Malah semakin berkembang. Saat dia mendengar kabar Sasuke menghilang, dia benar-benar terkejut dan ketakutan. Takut Sasuke tidak akan kembali. Kini meskipun gugup bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke, dia bisa bernapas lega karena Sasuke kembali setelah dua tahun menghilang tanpa kabar.

"Nah, kau tadi mendengarkan apa yang aku bicarakan dengan paman ini tidak, Sakura?" tanya Ino seraya menyeringai saat mengatakan kata paman pada Itachi. Itachi mendecak kesal dan menoyor kepala Ino. Sakura tertawa kecil melihatnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memberikan tatapan maaf pada mereka berdua.

"Ya ampun, kau ini kerjaannya melamun saja sih."

"Maaf," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, jadi begini. Kau tahu, Itachi kelabakan gara-gara bibi Mikoto menyuruhnya untuk cepat menikah," ucap Ino sambil menggendikkan bahunya pada Itachi. "Ya, memang sudah seharusnya paman ini menikah sih. Sebelumnya gara-gara seenak jidatnya paman ini menghilang, dan ya kau tahulah apa yang terjadi-"

Ya, Sakura tahu apa yang terjadi. Lima tahun lalu, saat Itachi tiba-tiba menghilang, akhirnya Sasuke yang harus menggantikan posisi Itachi. Otomatis perjodohan yang telah ditentukan sejak bayi itu berpindah tangan kepada Sasuke. Saat itu juga, Sakura baru mengalami apa namanya itu sakit hati.

Setelah pertunangan itu dua tahun sebelum Sasuke yang menghilang dan Itachi yang telah kembali tiga tahun sebelumnya, wanita itu meninggal. Sakura, Ino, dan Itachi tahu Sasuke tidak bahagia dengan pertunangan itu. Pada saat wanita itu meninggal, Sasuke semakin aneh dan menjadi bukan Sasuke yang dikenalnya lagi. Apalagi saat pemakaman di mana seolah-olah semua kebahagiaan Sasuke ikut terenggut, tertimbun dalam pusara wanita itu. Mata hitamnya seolah kehilangan binarnya, dan Sakura merasakan sesak dan sakit melihatnya. Meskipun di satu sisi dia senang wanita itu meninggal. Egois memang.

"Sakura? Kau mendengarku tidak sih?" tanya Ino jengkel.

"Maaf, Ino. Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Lebih baik kau saja yang memberitahu gulali ini, Paman." Itachi melemparkan pelototannya pada Ino saat kata paman itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ehm ... ibuku memintaku untuk segera menikah. Karena itu, ibu membuat sebuah kompetisi untuk mencari pasangan hidupku. Betapa konyol dan gilanya ide ibuku itu. Iya, kan?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

Itachi tersenyum dan bertukar tatap dengan Ino, lalu kembali menatap Sakura. "Aku masih belum ingin menikah, Sakura."

"Ya, seharusnya kau sadar kau itu sudah tua dan harus segera menikah," celetuk Sasuke.

"Diam kau, _buddy_! Minum saja sampai habis kopimu," ucap Itachi sambil memukul belakang kepala Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus dan kembali dengan aktivitas awalnya, menyeruput kopi.

"Tapi benar lho yang dikatakan Sasuke. Kau, kan memang sudah tua, paman." Ino manggut-manggut sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Itachi yang wajahnya menekuk. Sakura tertawa dan menyetujui apa yang diucapkan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Sudah. Lupakan soal tua dan paman. Ini masalah besar buatku. Pokoknya kalian harus membantuku," cecar Itachi sambil menunjuk mereka satu per satu.

"Lho, memangnya apa yang bisa kami lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau, Sakura. Kau harus ikut kompetisi itu. Bersaing dengan sembilan wanita lainnya. Kompetisi itu mengaharuskan aku menghabiskan waktuku yang berharga untuk bersama mereka satu per satu dan setiap minggunya harus mengeliminasi mereka. Merepotkan sekali sebenarnya. Nah, karena itu kau harus ikut Sakura. Aku akan memilihmu. Lebih baik aku denganmu daripada dengan wanita yang tidak kukenal. Kau sudah seperti adikku. Maka dari itu kau harus membantu kakakmu ini, ya?" ucapnya panjang-lebar sambil memegang tangan Sakura dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan memelas.

.

.

"Kau, Sakura. Kau harus ikut kompetisi itu. Bersaing dengan sembilan wanita lainnya. Kompetisi itu mengharuskan aku menghabiskan waktuku yang berharga untuk bersama mereka satu per satu dan setiap minggunya harus mengeliminasi mereka. Nah, karena itu kau harus ikut Sakura. Aku akan memilihmu. Lebih baik aku denganmu daripada dengan wanita yang tidak kukenal. Kau sudah seperti adikku. Maka dari itu kau harus membantu kakakmu ini, ya?"

_Apa-apaan Itachi ini. Mana mungkin dia bisa memanfaatkan Sakura? Dia terlalu polos._

Sasuke menyeruput kopinya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi yang sedang tersenyum seperti orang idiot pada Sakura. Lalu ia tersedak saat menyadari Itachi memegang tangan Sakura. _Apa-apaan dia?_

Refleks dia menyingkirkan tangan Itachi. _Eh? _Dia termangu saat menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, Itachi menatap Sasuke bingung. Ino melongo dan Sakura? Sakura terdiam dan ikut menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Sasuke refleks melakukan itu. Dia merasakan perasaan aneh saat Itachi menyentuh tangan Sakura.

Buru-buru dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi dari cafe itu. Dia butuh ketenangan.

.

Setelah Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan mereka, mereka bertukar pandang bertanya-tanya. Terutama bagi Sakura.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kau seratus persen yakin adikmu tidak gangguan jiwa?" tanya Ino dengan polosnya.

"Kau mengatai adikku gila, hah? Dasar, _pig. _Dia masih waras kok. Tapi tadi dia memang aneh," kata Itachi. Lalu dia mengelus tangannya yang memerah. "Jadi, Sakura, kau mau, kan?"

Sakura menghela napas sambil menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Itachi telah banyak membantunya dan dia sudah seperti kakak bagi Sakura. Kalau ini bisa membantunya keluar dari masalahnya mau tidak mau Sakura setuju.

Sementara itu Itachi dan Ino saling bertukar senyum seolah-olah mereka baru mendapatkan _jackpot_.

..

Bersambung

.

.

Hehehe... tetehhhhhh... maaf baru sekarang publish-nya. Rencananya ini buat hadiah ulang tahun tapi telat banget. Terus, maaf juga kalau kaku. Aaaa... tapi Rie seneng bikinnya. Seneng bisa _comeback_ gitu. hahahahaha... oh iya, di sini umur Sakura sama Ino sekitar 24 tahun, Sasuke 29 tahun, Itachi 32 tahun. :) Terus konpetisi itu inspirasinya dari acara Take Me Out itu lho. :D

Terima kasih. Semoga suka.


End file.
